Lapisan
by meliorism
Summary: Genos mengibaratkan Saitama seperti enigma dan labirin. Teka-teki yang hampir mustahil untuk dipecahkan dan tempat bermain yang menyesatkan. (mengerikan, disisi lain begitu adiktif).


Enigma dan Labirin

One Punch Man © ONE & Yuusuke Murata

Warn: Pendek (lagi). Typo(s). Mungkin anda akan benci saya habis baca ini.

* * *

Karena Saitama terlihat seperti _enigma_ dimatanya. Ketika Genos berpikir bahwa ia telah memecahkan teka-tekinya, disaat yang bersamaan ia tersadar bahwa masih ada teka-teki lain yang perlu ia pecahkan. Dan semakin dia berusaha untuk memecahkannya, semakin ia tersadar bahwa teka-tekinya tak akan pernah terpecahkan. Tidak akan pernah bisa – _kecuali Saitama sendiri yang mengijinkan_.

Genos sampai saat ini hanya bisa meng-enkripsi beberapa bagian saja. Seperti; Saitama adalah seorang pengangguran yang punya hobi menjadi pahlawan, ia menempa diri selama tiga tahun untuk mendapat kekuatannya ( _masih diragukan_ ), ia suka kol untuk rebusan dan pemburu barang diskon. Tapi, ayolah, itu pun hanya fakta dasar, apanya yang meng-enkripsi?

(Oh, Genos tahu sedikit tentang masa lalunya yang kelam. Ia berhasil memecahkan yang satu itu. _Depresi. Marginal. Direndahkan. Penolakan. Kegagalan_. Saitama hanya satu garis tipis lagi sebelum kehilangan akal sehat, dan memilih bunuh diri atau melanjutkan kehidupannya dan berharap saat ia bangun tidur besok, ia masih diberikan kekuatan untuk menjalani hari _–dan dapat pekerjaan, dan kehidupan yang lebih layak, dan makanan._ )

.:::.

Genos bagaikan bermain dalam labirin saat bersama Saitama. Yang ia perlukan untuk tidak tersesat adalah _berhenti berusaha_ dan percaya pada sesuatu-yang-entah-apa-itu akan menunjukan jalannya. Genos, tentunya, menolak hal ini mentah-mentah awalnya. Ia berusaha. Ia mencari sampai ia kelelahan dan jatuh.

Jadi ia menyerah dan membiarkan Saitama sendiri yang menuntunnya. Menunjukan jalan. _Menunjukan dirinya_.

(Genos, setelah sekian lama, kembali belajar bagaimana rasanya mempercayai seseorang. Rasanya seperti berdiri diujung tebing curam. Menyeramkan, disatu sisi lain adiktif dan menyenangkan.)

.:::.

Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, Genos mengibaratkan Saitama seperti sebuah enigma dan labirin. Sebuah teka-teki yang hampir mustahil untuk dipecahkan dan tempat bermain yang menyesatkan. Sayangnya Genos terlanjur mengecap candu yang memabukkan, dan ia pernasaran – _ketagihan_ – untuk menyusuri lebih dalam. Lebih jauh.

Mungkin Genos lupa, terkadang beberapa hal memang seharusnya tidak terpecahkan. Dan sebaiknya jangan coba dipecahkan.

" _Aku menolakmu mentah-mentah awalnya kan, Genos. Menjadikanmu muridku?"_

Genos lupa terkadang sesuatu yang adiktif benar-benar membahayakan.

" _Aku berusaha melarangmu dari awal. Tetapi kau tetap memaksa masuk kehidupanku_." Ia menghela satu nafas panjang. " _Kau memaksa untuk tahu diriku lebih jauh. Dan sekarang, ketika aku memberi tahumu tentang diriku, kau malah mengutuk sumpahi aku. Kau itu maunya apa_?"

" _Itu karena aku percaya padamu, Sensei! Tapi tidak seperti ini !"_ Karena kepercayaan bahkan hanya seperti embun diterpa mentari, Genos diam-diam tertawa miris.

" _Naive Genos_." Ada tawa kecil terselip. " _Benar-benar tipikal dirimu_."

" _Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya_ , Sensei?" Genos akhirnya bertanya, putus asa.

Jeda sejenak. " _Aku mungkin pahlawan, tapi hanya untuk mebunuh waktu dan bersenang-senang. Tapi untuk ini_ , I am dead serious _._ J _adi Genos, apa rasanya berhasil menguak lapisan terakhir diriku_?"

 _Mungkin beberapa hal memang sebaiknya dibiarkan tidak terpecahkan._

 _.:::._

 _.:::._

Semua pahlawan kelas S berhasil dikalahkan.. Depopulasi masal, penduduk dunia kehilangan populasinya dengan rentang waktu yang amat singkat. Level kehancuran pun sudah tidak bisa diukur lagi, yang pasti ini sudah melebihi Demon, Dragon, bahkan God.

(Ada tulisan besar di headline koran yang setengah terbakar: _Saitama dari Asosiasi Pahlawan Membelot! Dunia pada ambang kehancuran_ ).

 **Fin.**

* * *

Saya nulis apa sih? Tadinya cuma mau belajar karakter Saitama doang tapi kenapa malah jadi gini ? eniwei, emang nggak tau kenapa saya rasa Saitama itu sebetulnya ada gangguan psikologis parah. (saya nggak tau ngomong apa abaikanabaikanabaikan) tapi ada yang setuju kah? atau cuma saya doang yang ngerasa gitu?


End file.
